Marco's Bistro
Marco's Bistro is an Italian restaurant located in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. It is featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, briefly in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and in the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description The restaurant was most likely a shared turf by the Leone and the Forelli families. Although it appears to be named after Marco Forelli suggesting that the official owners (until at least 1992) are in fact the Forellis. Timeline The timeline of the restaurant as indicated in the games where it is featured is as follows: * In 1986, Sonny Forelli and a couple of his associates sit inside Marco's Bistro and discuss how best to deal with the release of Tommy Vercetti after 15 years inside. The interior is also depicted as having a meat freezer similar to that of the Sindacco Abattoir with large carcasses waiting to be cut and the corpse of one man hanging from one of the racks. * In 1992, Salvatore Leone, Don of Leone Family ordered ally, Carl Johnson to go to the Bistro to kill a high ranking Forelli gang member in "Saint Mark's Bistro". The area surrounding the restaurant is depicted to be covered in snow, the first instance of snow in a GTA game (the second being by reaching level 9 in the auto-dealership side missions in GTA Liberty City Stories and the third being snow in GTA V missions Prologue and Bury the Hatchet). * By 1998, the front is owned by the Leones as they are the only Mafia family controlling the areas surrounding Saint Mark's in GTA Liberty City Stories. The Forelli's main base is the Little Italy district of Fort Staunton in Staunton Island. * In 2001, where GTA III takes place, the Forellis are weakened considerably and instead known as the Forelli brothers. During the same time, their only known front is Marco's Bistro, noted as Mike "Lips" Forelli (the suspected don) is seen there. Under orders of Joey Leone, Mike's car gets rigged with a bomb set by Claude, killing him, sparking a war between the remnants of the Forellis and the Leones that leads to heavy tolls on both sides of the conflict. The restaurant's slogan in GTA III is "Eat till you explode!", an ironic reference to Mike Forelli's death. Gallery Marco'sBistro-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Marco's Bistro in GTA III. Marco's Bistro SA.jpg|Marco's Bistro, as depicted in GTA San Andreas, in the mission Saint Mark's Bistro. Marco'sBistro-GTASA-firstfloor.jpg|An interior view of the first floor. Marco'sBistro-GTASA-kitchen.jpg|A view of the kitchen. Gtasa20050612001730433ho.jpg|The backside of Marco's Bistro. Sentinel_(San_Andreas).JPG|Marco Forelli's Sentinel. Marco'sBistro-GTALCS-exterior.jpg|Marco's Bistro, as depicted in GTA Liberty City Stories. SaintMarksBistroInteriour.png|Another photo of the interior. SaintMark's-GTA3-northwards.jpg Bistro.PNG|The Bistro in Vice City. Trivia *In GTA Vice City, there is a body hanging with some meat in the Marco's Bistro cutscene. *In GTA Vice City, Marco's Bistro's interior is actually in the Ocean View Hotel. *In GTA Vice City, Marco's Bistro can be accessed with a mod as shown in this video. *In GTA San Andreas, Marco's Bistro has a small back lot with dumpsters and small trees and a wall around it, but in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, this back lot is absent and is replaced by a large empty area behind the building. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' is the only game in 3D Universe that does not feature the Marco's Bistro, even in game or cutscenes. Navigation ar:ماركو ييسترو de:Marco’s Bistro es:Marco's Bistro fi:Marco's Bistro pl:Marco's Bistro ru:Бистро «У Марко» fr:Marco's Bistro pt:Marco's Bistro Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Places in Portland Category:Restaurants Category:Traditional Restaurants Category:Places